caperthefoxsfaronhideoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Caper the Fox
Caper the Fox is a user with autism also the head admin of Caper the Fox's Faron Hide Out. caper has retired from most forums to focus on his fb page he uses for new pictures of him or his 2 cats caper's internet origins dates as far back as 1995 but didn't fully internet access until 1997 when he originally used the internet for looking on epguides and browsing imdb and viewing superman sites back then which he was in 4th grade back, He would get on the internet everyday in his ESE Classroom but later was restricted from internet access from elemantary school for deleting important stuff from the school computers which caused almost every school staff there to have a dispute with him especially the vice principul and black PE teacher. he's been at dozens of forums since 1998 he's been a member of different types of fanbases a few well known ones he was a former member of were KCB a chao forum run by Kim Bassens Gaming Force Game Talk he's currently a member of the SEGA forums though he's hardly active on there he is also a member at the final fantasy shrine forum and threatens to quit the entire SEGA fanbase if Yuji Naka returns the news of naka wanting return enraged him so badly that the went as far as messaging Yuji Naka on FB to not return to SEGA because sonic games are doing better ever since he left SEGA and of course some other stuff on the fb message Retirement Caper felt he was posting at too many forums so in 2011 he quit alot of forums also because he wanted to do stuff outside of the computer like play with his cat and excerise. also caper announced to a few users on his friendslist at the sega forums that he's quitting the sega forums due to harsh censoring of stuff that did not need to be censored like pissed which is now censored caper felt now the sega forums are getting too damn strict for his liking and that they turning into another gamefaqs as a way to protect users who are sarcastic on there and who they think they have power over other users even though their not staff members . so now the only forum caper posts at his the final fantasy shrine forums. The Monkey Alliance a fellow forum user called Babu-Baboon (formerally Mr Supreme) from the late Oliver's Superman Reborn Forum created a forum called Babu Babu's Monkey Alliance Forum as inspried by the dc animated cartoon series such as Superman , Batman , The Super Friends Cartoons created The Monkey Alliance who's members are Babu Baboon (Possible former Head Founder) MH SuperJesse (Me formerally of the user) EDM MushMouth DeskBoy Hairnutts HisHighness after the closing of insidetheweb create message board site in 1999 The Monkey Alliance was moved to Asiaco Forums (who are now also closed) then in 2003 or 2004 the asiaco forums site closed then the Monkey Alliance was moved to the Voy Forums which is the current location as of today Other Forums Created By Caper caper would later create a collection of spin-off forums to the monkey alliance one which was a fanfic forum to a fanfic series he use to type. Trivia despite caper contributed to KCB 2 times he was still did wrong by the members and so now caper dislikes KCB with a passion He Dislikes GameFaqs with a passion and theorized the reason why the mods let most users get away with stuff on there is because they have them on their payroll Has had run in's with trolls on gamefaqs one even called caper's thread worse topic ever but got one troll got away with it during the KCB arc and the wasteland arc caper's moms quote to caper was remember you're better then they are. Doesn't know if he wants or a girlfriend or not Asian users have not gotten along with him which led caper to think it's because of racism but it is unknown why no asian users ever talk to him when he talks to them a later antagonist outside of the computer named Mike Perkins shares something in common with Ian Glover (ChaoTime) he was a former friend too but turned against caper Had a crush on someone outside of the computer but it turned out she had a boyfriend Hates Yuji Naka with a passion Is very Passionate about cats Has broken his friendship with Mike Perkins but did gave him a chance to redeem himself but later turned against caper on fb which the reason for that is unknown to caper Has been a victim of racism by asian users, and discrimination by others for having autism including by members of the AKB48 a j pop group who does not like any of their fans if their not professional singers and dancers or possibly for being from the US Dislikes G4TV'S Attack of the Show Host Blair Butler for a discriminating against skinny people who aren't allowed at comic con. Ever since reuniting with his mom in october 2008 Caper stopped lashing out so easily on the internet which could possibly had something to do with his father lashing out at him and accusing him of going behind his back with caper's mom and the other stuff explained on the wasteland arc wiki page that caper's dad did. though he still gets into fights with people on the internet but he keeps it at a medium now ever since the wasteland arc Was friends with a guy named Evan who has down symdrome but broke his friendship with him because evan mentioned he killed a cat a long time ago and evan hates cats. Is not into sonic much like he use to but plays sonic game music everyday on his pc Does not like Ken Balough and Aaron Webber (Ruby Eclipse) From SEGA of America because of them catering to the classic sonic fans so much and ignoring and neglecting the modern sonic fans and caper feels those 2 don't like him. Does not like the commuity manager at Volition because caper feels he's rude arrogant and stuck-up and for his sarcasm on the saints row forums when asked about the enter the dominatrix stuff a few months ago. Idolizes Takashi Iizuka caper was enraged when he found out a 17 year old black girl that killed a kitten got away with it back in 2009 Mike perkins was the first ever friend with a criminal record caper was friends with, after mike perkins moved he turned against caper and refuses to tell him why His old user name was Sunkist the Hedgehog